


【AL】认真说爱你。13

by CesareGattuso



Category: al - Fandom
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: aolong - Relationship
Collections: 苦行僧&亡命徒





	【AL】认真说爱你。13

十三、马龙的爱人

马龙陪刘国梁看往年的比赛视频，交流总结输赢，考虑指导小队员的新思路，一个接一个的看下去，直到看到张继科在2011年鹿特丹的世乒赛。

这一场赛，是张继科成为黑马的第一战，和王皓的决赛胶着，六个赛点接连不下，王皓从10：5追到14：12，才拿下冠军。这段视频马龙已经看了无数遍，每一帧都快要背下来，但沉默着认真的看着每一个球，他知道，随着时间一年一年的过去，每一次翻看他都有不同的感想。刘国梁也默不作声，光打在脸上明灭不定。

比赛一直到10:10，一直沉默垂眸的张继科反手璇出一个球，出其不意，让王皓接了个空。刘国梁做的解说嘉宾，忍不住的爆出一句

我操，这胆子太大了啊，你看这小子眼神。

马龙下意识的瞟了刘国梁一眼，刘国梁还在看球赛，不同与刚才的冷漠脸，嘴角带着笑，就像父亲看见自家儿子一样，骄傲自豪、维护欣慰。一如在解说里的语气，维护着这个还不被世人看好的狼崽子，对张继科流露出来的杀气满满的赞许。告诉另一个解说，也要告诉所有人，他所看好的张继科，是用绝对的实力，一步一步踏着血与泪，登上王座，荣耀加身；要让世界都记得张继科的眼神，记得张继科这头狼。

马龙有时觉得造物主对张继科真是不错，明明生了一双多情的桃花眼，明明看自己时是要溢出来的缱绻眷恋，却在赛场上释放着杀意和蔑视，战到酣时，流露出的是狼狩猎时的眼神，对于战的渴望和打败对方的自信。马龙喜欢张继科的眼睛，无论是爱还是站在他对面时的对视，从脊梁骨爬上来的寒意和危机感，同样会激起马龙的战意和血性，一场下来酣畅淋漓，人生不白来一回，痛快！

最后一球，张继科赢了，躺倒在地放开手里的球拍，双手捂脸，肾上腺素带来的亢奋、战栗，来之不易胜利带来的疯狂、激动，大脑里纷乱的思绪，他有点想哭，这是第一个回报。生生将眼泪逼回去，对着观众和镜头，嘶吼咆哮，肌肉偾起将身上的球服撕碎，无需矜持，嚣张的告诉世界，我张继科就是王！无人能敌！

只有马龙知道，张继科回去后抱着马龙沉默很久，两个人什么都没说，在沙发上坐了一夜都没开灯，马龙把张继科抱在怀里，张继科的脸死死的埋着，马龙感觉到张继科的泪，一滴一滴的打湿自己的衣服，又顺着肌肤流到自己心里去。他们的痛有多深苦有多长，只有彼此知道，只有彼此心疼。

看完比赛，刘国梁笑着揉了揉马龙的头毛，什么都没说直接离开了。

晚上回到家，看到张继科在沙发上睡着了，脸上盖着一本书，马龙上前帮他把书拿开，蹲在身边静静的看张继科的睡脸，安静下来的张继科乖得很，没有该死的狗脾气，一点也不日天日地。张继科在左眼有一点痣，和马龙镜面对称似得，也难怪刘指总说他们是对方的镜子。马龙笑了起来，他看见张继科的睫毛颤了颤，眼珠在眼皮下转动，马龙低头吻上张继科的嘴唇，张继科也笑起来了，抱着马龙翻了个身，逐渐加深了这个吻......

张继科一直都有狼性。血液奔流着叫嚣着要撕裂对手，拥有永不消磨的战意与狠戾，天生反骨，桀骜不驯，这是属于他的本能。怀有着狼王梦，就永远无法再享受安逸，注定了要经受痛苦和辉煌，诋毁与赞美，等经历过脱皮换骨，就可以穿越最深的地狱，而后直达天堂。在这世上谁也无法锁住张继科，他生来就是一匹奔袭在高原的孤狼，马龙则是他一生想要追随的月光，梦里的温柔乡。他爱诗，爱马龙，是属于狼的浪漫与温柔。这些是狼的哲学，简单而复杂。

马龙愿意陪伴他的爱人，一起看过皑皑雪原，浩荡沙海，在猎与被猎的战场上杀到疯狂，在月落星沉中相拥而睡。这一路相随，爱与被爱，直至生命的尽头。


End file.
